The present invention relates to an improvement in termite control, and more particularly to an improved tamper resistant cover assembly for sealing a bait access opening in a structure or a tree and to a termite bait access system using the improved cover assembly.
The destructive nature of species of termites which ingest the wood of structures and other construction materials, as well as trees, is well known. The presence of termites and their onset of destructive activity is generally difficult to detect and control since termites are subterranean and forage cryptically, and destruction occurs internally in wooden structures and provides no external signs of damage until termite infestation is at a relatively advanced stage.
Current conventional control procedures for subterranean termites involve digging a trench around a structure to be protected, depositing a pesticide within the trench, and pressure injecting pesticides. Applications are also made from the inside of structures by drilling holes in slabs floors and footings and injecting termiticides. Such treatments are only prophylactic. Their goal is to provide a continuous chemical barrier between the structure and the termite colony in the soil. This procedure has several disadvantages. No means are provided for monitoring termite activity prior to depositing a pesticide within the soil, so the efficacy of the control procedure cannot be assessed. Additionally, the pesticide is deposited around a structure, often without knowledge of which areas are most at risk for infestation. It is extremely difficult to achieve a complete or uniform chemical barrier around the perimeter of and beneath a building, rendering the structure vulnerable to termites which find breaches in the application. Once the pesticide is applied to the soil, it cannot be removed. Finally, the termite colony likely remains viable foraging on food sources outside of the chemical barrier, thus poised to reinfest upon degradation of any portion of the chemical treatment.
Dry wood termites, which nest within the wooden structures they ingest, are likewise difficult to control. The currently dominant method of remedial control involves fumigation, or tightly tenting the entire structure and pumping in lethal concentrations of methyl bromide or Vikane gases. Preventive measures include using a chemically treated wood in the original construction, applying chemical "paints" (preservatives or pesticides) or other finishes to seal and protect cracks within wooden structures, or depositing a pesticide directly into wooden structures through holes for the purpose of internally applying the pesticide. These known methods provide no means for readily detecting termite infestation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726 to Thorne et al. discloses a perforated housing permanently implanted in a targeted terrain at or below ground level, and a perforated non-toxic bait cartridge removably received within the housing. The openings in the housing and the bait cartridge are oriented such that the respective openings are in alignment with each other when the cartridge is fully received within the housing in its operational position. The bait encourages feeding and thus reveals the presence of subterranean termites which will forage and burrow into the cartridge through the aligned openings in the cartridge and the housing. A cap is removably received on the top surface of the housing to close the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4, 945,673 to Lavelle discloses chambers which are permanently placed at various positions in the walls of a building in areas where pest control treatment is required. The chambers include a tubular duct having a proximal open end, which proximal open end may be provided with a cover plate to prevent children and pests from accessing any pest control substance within the chamber. Lavelle discloses attachment of the cover plate to the duct in a conventional manner.
The integrated structures disclosed in Thome et al. and in Lavelle do not allow for a sealed access opening where a bait tube or container is placed within the opening a substantial distance away from the access entrance opening.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of termite control which provides access to all possible termite nesting areas within the structure of a building.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of termite control that is safe for use in areas inhabited by humans, especially children, and pets and that will keep the termite control substances unexposed and safely contained within portions of a building.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of termite control that is safe for use in areas inhabited by humans, especially children, and pets and to keep the termite control substances unexposed and safely contained within the interior of structures or trees.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of termite control that does not interfere with the use of the premises to be treated.
A further object of the present invention to provide a system for termite control that is inexpensive and can easily be retrofit to existing buildings, structures, and surrounding areas.